


Power Rangers: Primal Fear

by HazardLord



Category: Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft, Power Rangers
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Multi, Psychological Horror, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24377911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazardLord/pseuds/HazardLord
Summary: In the Ancient Past, a Primordial Evil rose to devour the life-energy of Earth but was sealed away. Now it has returned, and a new generation of Power Rangers must be chosen to repel the threat.





	Power Rangers: Primal Fear

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Power Rangers story, so I am really hoping everyone likes this new group of Teenagers with Attitude!

The sky had grown ominous as if to signify danger approaching. Where once the luminous circle hung to heat the egg-laden med beds or grow the life giving food, now was replaced by darkness. The eggs seemed to rot under the oppressive night, vegetation withered and died, numerous smaller creatures began to rush from the lake that provided life-giving water, taking shelter within the trees.

Ripples appeared on the lake, displaced by something massive traveling along the waterways. Members of a larger, more hardy species,Triceratops, began to drink regardless of the impending doom, confident in their natural defenses. It was then that a tendril of night shot forth from the stream, glistening in the pale light given by a dimming sun.

The mighty ceratopsian dinosaurs turned to study the flailing object as it was joined by another, and another. Before long, ten tendrils twisted and shook towards the heavens, as if conducting an orchestra of darkness. Clouds and black winds crept through the sky to obscure the life-giving circle in the heavens.

More creatures of all sizes began to flee, from the greatest sauropods to even members of the tyrant lizards. Yet, despite the stampede away from the river, others still remained. Among them was a young Maiasaur, curled protectively over her nest, stared at the tendrils as they began to rise. 

Higher and higher, the snake-like appendages rose, as if pulling something at the other end of them. Slowly, an angular crown-like head emerged, attached to the tentacles that comprised its lower face and mouth. The entity continued to emerge from the depths, drawing the attention of the ceratopsians. With a bellow of challenge, one of the males lowered its head and began to charge towards the rising invader.

In a flash of unnatural light, one of the face tendrils curled and flicked the triceratops, catapulting the multi-ton creature crashing into the ground, mangled. Other members of the herd charged, each one crushed or thrown to their deaths.

The entity finally stood, free from the grip of the riverbed. Standing taller than the greatest of sauropods by several times, the lanky misshapen being spread tattered wings of blackest night, beginning to drain the land of life. Yet, despite the display of godly might, it would not steal from the world so many depended on.

From the riverbed that spawned the nightmare beast, a Titanoboa struck, sinking its fangs into the entity's left leg and coiling around to crush it. On the right side of the entity, a frill necked sauropod, Armargosaurus, rushed forward and turned to deliver a devastating strike from it's whip-like tail.

The alien being let out a horrific shriek and lashed out in retaliation, its right arm lancing into the its long-necked attacker. In the same motion one of its longer facial tendrils curled around the serpent on its leg and snapped its spine, rendering it limp. A warbling cry of challenge left its mouth, answered by yet more dinosaurs.

From the sky dove an up and coming king, an Argentavis, its talons digging into the regal crest of the invader. From behind, a sail rose from the riverbed before a massive spinosaurus emerged, its forelimbs tearing into the alien's wings, preventing it from flying. Then, from the jungle emerged a Giganotosaurus. The savage beast bellowed a challenge as it rushed in, its serrated teeth tearing into the entity.

With five separate prehistoric creatures attacking and weighing it down, the invader let out a shriek, brackish blood flowing from each of its wounds. Pained, losing its life energy, the alien stared at the sky and released a surge of crimson light from its eyes. In a flash, the spark expanded and consumed the entire area in a haze of bloody mist, every living creature within the cloud being ripped asunder by a multitude of razor sharp particles. 

When the mist faded, the five lay in a heap, their bodies ravaged by the otherworldly assualt. The nearby Maiasaura stood shakily, her back and forelimbs bearing deep lacerations from the storm. Yet, she refused to abandon her nest, the eggs within protected from the invaders savagery by her own body. The mother lizard stared in defiance, fully prepared to die to protect her unborn young as the entity began to walk onto the shore.

Another creature sped from the forest, a mass of feathers and teeth ripping into the entity's legs, causing it to stagger forward. The feathered beast turned for another attack, this time its jaws catching a tendril and tearing the unearthly appendage off the creatures face. 

Warbling in fury and in pain, the alien twisted its hand, reanimating the tendril and causing it to spear through the feathered tyrants neck before freezing solid, generating an icy prison of eternal damnation. Once more it stood and began to walk ashore. Every step it took seemed to kill off the land whilst stitching its body back together, an unholy juggernaut destroying all in its wake. 

It was then a spear of light descended from the heavens and pierced its back, protruding through the gnarled chestplate of the alien. It shrieked and tried to turn before several more tendrils were severed by a small blue figure riding on a cloud. The hideous creature stretched forth its arms to snatch the azure warrior from his mount before a chain of light wrapped around it, pulling it back into the river. 

The entity warbled what may have been a curse as it began to be pulled down under the water, sealed once more in whatever domain it had emerged from. The blue figure landed besides a man garbed in white and together they walked towards the deceased creatures that had given their lives defending their home. The warrior strode ahead and touched each great beast, causing them to glow before transforming into ash. It then touched the frozen tyrant, and it too was transformed, yet the ash continued to holds its shape within the glacier.

The figure in white approached the Maiasaur, holding up a hand to urge the injured mother lizard to remain calm. She stared at him, posture ridged and alert, before the injuries inflicted upon her caused the great beast to collapse beside her nest. She wheezed, agony coursing through her as the wounds inflicted began to drain the last of her strength.

Immediately both figures approached and touched her, filling her body with life. The figure in white drew away first, shaking his head in resignation, yet the warrior continued to pour its energy into the dying Maiasaur. As the mother lizard began to fade, her eyes closing, the blue warrior began to shake with fury, pouring yet more energy into her, whilst speaking in his native tongue.

"Evil makes me so angry!"


End file.
